An optoelectronic device is known which comprises a carrier and a housing fixed to the carrier. The housing is fixed by a glue layer arranged between the carrier and the housing. The glue layer should not be too thick and the glue layer should be arranged in predetermined areas of the carrier and the housing. Mounting the housing to the carrier is performed automatically by machines and deposition of the glue layer is also performed automatically by a machine.
It could nonetheless be helpful to provide an optoelectronic device with an improved glue layer such that the glue layer is not arranged outside the housing.